


Rules

by Saentorine



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Begging, Dom!Chuck, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spanking, Stockings, Sub!Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saentorine/pseuds/Saentorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck thinks he knows why Blair schemes and gets herself in trouble so often: she needs someone to hold her to the rules-- and their consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarmetiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarmetiel/gifts).



> Set in third season during that brief period when Blair and Chuck's relationship was actually functional--and apparently full of kinky sex games!-- and everything was hot and nothing hurt.
> 
> Minor warning: In addition to all the sexy/porny stuff (see tags), there is some brief mention of Blair’s bulimia.

Chuck was upset with her. It was some little thing, some petty little thing he had told her not to do and she had done anyway, trying to get away with it behind his back, and now he was upset-- and Blair stood before him awkward, sullen, and regretful like a small child. It was always like this. One way or another she upset everyone she cared about enough to be close enough to hurt, and one way or another it usually came out.

“Why do you do this? Even when you have nothing to prove to me!” Chuck finally asked her.

“As my mother will gladly tell you, I’m _always_ ‘scheming,’” she shrugged. She had accepted it as her nature and sometimes regarded it with a sort of pride, but not always. Her successful schemes made her feel very clever indeed, but just as often they failed and she was left exposed as a fraud, liar, or a traitor to her closest friends. Not what she had intended at all, just as she had not intended this.

“Well, yes, I know you love to play the bad girl, and it is so utterly charming when you do,” he mused, recalling the games they had played in which Blair, a seasoned expert in bossiness, had ordered him to perform all sorts of depraved behaviors for her pleasure. “But you, Blair, are the _epitome_ of a good girl. Straight-A student, daddy’s girl, prom queen, overachiever, perfectionist, chronic pleaser . . . And you love rules.”

“I love to make rules,” Blair clarified. “And enforce them. And sometimes bend them.”

“Not bend,” Chuck corrected. “ _Test_. You know . . . I think you break the rules to see if anyone cares enough to correct you.”

Blair raised her eyebrows, uncomfortable with this insight.

“And what happens when they don’t punish you?” Chuck continued. “When they just walk away, and leave you to your guilt? How does that really make you feel, Blair?”

This time Blair only frowned. As much as she hated getting caught . . . it was absolutely and undeniably true that even as she considered herself clever, Blair felt worse when she got away with it. As much as she hated the shame of Eleanor’s scoldings or the humiliation of revenge called down by one of her many schemes, they were nothing compared to the hollow guilt of simply having disappointed someone or chased them away. Those were the feelings that burned a hole through her belly so painful that the only way she coped was to try to drown them in food, then choke them up back up and out in whatever form she could.

“You need it, don’t you?” Chuck continued. “You need the comfort of knowing exactly what’s expected of you, and exactly what will happen if you don’t meet those expectations. You depend on those consequences to happen, or you lose control. And so I’m here, Blair, to make sure you know that I am paying full attention, and that you will get whatever punishment you deserve.” He came closer. “You know you can stop me anytime,” he whispered, referring to the safe words they had established long ago for their roleplaying adventures. “But I bet you won’t want me to.”

Then he drew back again, as if stepping into character, speaking with affected sternness but still maintaining the playful purr of his own voice. “Here are your rules, Blair. They’re really quite simple. You will follow my instructions or you will be punished, and you will not orgasm until I say so. And your first command: Strip.” He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting.

It was a command she was willing enough to obey-- if he had merely purred it, she would have melted out of her clothes in an instant-- but the deliberate authority behind it provoked her instinct to resist. Chuck was wrong if he thought she lived to please others above all else; Blair was happy to please, but on Blair’s terms. She threw him a playful pout and began undoing her shirt, taking her time with each button as she swayed back and forth in mock haughty boredom.

“You’re stalling, Blair,” Chuck warned. “You have ten seconds to remove your clothes or else I’m removing them for you . . . and if it comes to that, you will be punished for it."

Blair threw him a withering look. Ten seconds? Was he going to count down like her mother had when she was a child? “I’m going to count to ten . . . "

“One,” Chuck began slowly. Oh, apparently he was. 

“Two.” Blair still didn’t move.

“Three.” Chuck couldn’t suppress a slight smile at Blair’s frozen form and perplexed expression, watching her grapple with her options.

“Four.” Was it more humiliating to obey so compliantly, or to as good as _ask_ to be punished?

“Five.” Blair glowered at Chuck again, continuing her slow work in removing her blouse.

By seven, Blair’s blouse slid from her shoulders to the floor, and she met Chuck’s eyes as she slowly, tantalizingly began to unclasp the front of her bra. At nine, she was still removing it slowly.

“Ten.” Blair froze.

Chuck did not rush to her, but calmly stood and approached slowly, as if he trusted her not to move. And he was right; Blair was glued in place, transfixed by the curiosity of what was to come. Was he bluffing? What did he intend by punishment, anyway?

Blair was topless but still in her shoes and stockings-- one of the thigh-high pairs she preferred for ease of access when she knew she would be seeing Chuck-- with her hand still on the half-down side zipper of her skirt. Chuck circled slowly towards her, then suddenly grabbed her upper arm with a jerk.

“This is a very sexy combination,” Chuck growled softly, leaning in towards her bare neck so she could feel his hot breath on her skin, “but I told you I wanted everything off.” And then he gave a great yank to the waistband of her skirt. With the zipper already down, the side seam of the gauzy fabric split with ease and tore completely away from her body. 

“That’s vintage Chanel!” Blair shrieked, but Chuck merely rolled his eyes as he tossed the fabric aside in a crumpled heap. Blair was about to protest about what she was expected to wear home when Chuck’s free hand collided with her ass, striking the bare part of one cheek her panties did not cover. She jerked forward with a little yelp, her buttocks blossoming red at the impact. Her cheeks flushed to match.

So _that’s_ what Chuck meant by punishment. 

As he let go of her arm she stiffened and glowered at him, trying to ignore the unexpectedly pleasurable twinge between her legs. Her ass throbbed slightly but she refused to give Chuck the satisfaction of seeing her rub it. 

Chuck watched her with a devious smile. “I told you I’d punish you if you disobeyed. Now take off your panties . . . or I’ll do it again.”

This time Blair did not hesitate, bending over to slide them off as Chuck continued to stare down at her with a hungry, possessive smile. She went to roll down her stockings as well, but Chuck stopped her. “On second thought, leave those on,” he said. “I like how this looks. But I’d like you better if you were on your knees.”

“Is that an order, or just a thought?” Blair couldn’t resist, her snark the only power she retained in her vulnerable near-nakedness as Chuck stood as fully clothed as when he had answered the door.

Chuck cocked his head to one side as if amused. “You are making this difficult for yourself, aren’t you? It was definitely an order.”

Blair stared defiantly at him and dropped heavily to her knees right where she stood, a good two feet away from Chuck. She didn’t _really_ want to resist, she wanted to do everything he asked and more, see how far it lead and how delicious it could be, but there was something inside her still clinging desperately to control. Even with Chuck, even with their safe words set and practiced, she could not yet let go completely.

“I wasn’t specific, but you should know to obey the spirit of the law, not just the letter,” Chuck scolded, approaching and making a show of running her fingers gently through her hair, only to seize the hair at her crown with a yank that forced her chip up to face him. “So I’ll be crystal clear this time: Make me come, Blair.” And then he jerked her face back down to where he wanted her attention.

Given how hard he was already, Blair didn’t think it would take long. She undid his belt, letting it fall open with the clink of metal as she unzipped his fly, unleashing a heavy waft of his scent. She delicately pulled his trousers around his hips, pulling his cock out and over the waist of his boxers. 

Blair had already proved her skill at this so usually Chuck let her take the lead, but not this time. Although he had told _her_ to make him come, he was the one in charge, digging his hands into her hair and pulling her into him as if she were a prop rather than a person, just a series of tight holes to be fucked. Blair almost choked in surprise and worked to relax her muscles as he pushed deeper, the back of her throat tight around him and he moaned with pleasure. 

When he finally came, with a thrust so deep Blair almost spluttered it up and over her chin, Chuck tightened his grip in her hair and twisted. “Drink it all,” he growled, then gasped as Blair’s throat tightened against him, gulping down the bitter liquid.

“Good girl, Blair,” he purred, releasing his grasp to stroke his fingers lightly through her hair instead, a sudden and dramatic change from before. “You _are_ such a good girl after all. I think you deserve a reward. Lie down on the bed.”

Figuring if it was for a reward there was no need to be tense or snotty, she promptly obeyed, sliding her bare ass onto the silken sheets and lying back so her hair spilled around her. Chuck stared down at her for a moment, drinking in the sight before him: Blair, her cheeks crimson and her lips still dark and swollen from having sucked him off. In Chuck’s opinion this flushed look was beautiful than any high end makeup she could ever apply.

He knelt between her knees and looked down her body between her breasts, towards her face. She could feel herself becoming wet just from feeling his breath inches away from her. “Remember, you can only come when I say so,” he reminded her with a sparkle in his eyes—and then licked his upper lip. A shudder of anticipation ran down her neck, chilling her. She could already tell this was going to be difficult.

He did not head immediately for where she expected however; rather, he kissed the side of her knee through her sheer stockings. The tiny threads barred her skin from the full softness of his lips and tickled, especially as he grazed his mouth tantalizingly over several inches of her thigh, the nylon vibrating as he breathed-- and Blair had never felt herself so desperately wishing to remove her stockings in her life. But, she reminded herself with a pang, she _had_ had the choice but had simply ignored it . . . 

After a few moments of this Chuck gently bit her, his teeth barely indenting into her leg due to the stockings pulling taut around them. However, he pulled the stockings away from her skin with his teeth with a snap-- and Blair suspected he’d ruined her stockings much as he had her skirt. Finally he began to kiss his way up her thigh, nipping and biting here and there and sometimes dipping further back down her leg to torture her as she waited for him to get to the point.

Finally, she felt the warmth of his lips full against her sex and the hot soft pressure of his tongue inside her. She arched her back at the sudden heat and intensity of it all but he only nuzzled deeper into her, lapping slowly against the soft folds which were beginning to swell. His hands laid on her bare thighs, grasping from time to time, sometimes pushing her further open.

He addressed her at such a tortuous pace that after a minute or so Blair’s fingers began slipping irresistibly down her abdomen, wanting to help him with her knowledge of what needed to be touched, but Chuck caught her wrists in his hands.

“You’ve been so good,” he scolded melodically. “I won’t let you stop now.”

He let go of her hands and undid his tie, pulling it quickly from his neck with a soft whipping sound against the fine weave of his shirt. Before Blair’s curiosity could blossom to understanding, he seized her waiting wrists and looped the tie around and between them, knotting them once. Then he climbed up to straddle Blair on the bed, forcing her onto her back and reaching until her outstretched arms met the bedpost, where he tied her with the remaining length of tie. Blair’s body was tense from the stretch of her bound arms to her knees hooked over the edge of the bed, and Chuck couldn’t resist brushing his lips lightly down the taut skin of her breasts and belly as he backed off of the bed again, sending Blair’s skin into bumps, shivers, and a pink all-over flush.

She squirmed but could not escape-- but the sensation of powerlessness did not panic her. In fact, she was overcome with a deep sense of security. Robbed of the choice to obey or not, free from the constant stress of upholding rules and reputation, she was free to feel everything without question or shame.

However, there was still Chuck’s rule to contend with, and trapped as she was now she was going to struggle with it more than ever. He returned to slowly, tantalizingly running his soft tongue up and into her slit over and over again as the tie dug into her wrists as she squirmed, pulling against her bonds. She could feel the vibrations of pleasure about to burst free and began to breathe more heavily.

“Not yet,” Chuck whispered, barely audible between her legs. The breath of his words tickled and only fueled her arousal more, and Blair threw her head back with frustration as he began to lick again.

“Chuck, I can’t!” she blurted with finality, and with one final lap of his tongue she was sent over, her orgasm exploding outwards in undulating waves that made her extremities numb. Cruelly Chuck did not leave her to ride it out alone, either, but kept lapping at the spot that had triggered her so that her orgasm extended on and on, rolling through her body, her thighs straining and shaking on either side of him as the tension of pleasure overwhelmed her body and then finally released. 

However, no sooner had Blair become motionless back against the bed that Chuck made a scolding cluck with his tongue and purred, “You disobeyed me again, didn’t you, Blair?”

Blair’s orgasm had been intense and exhausting, but nevertheless at his playful reprimand she began to twinge with pleasure again. Meek in her obvious inability to deny she had, she gazed up at him with a flushed face. She did not protest as he rolled her over onto her belly so she was knelt over the side of the bed, her hands still twisted in his tie.

Chuck stood behind her and placed a hand against the small of her back, pushing her into the duvet just enough that she could squirm but not escape. She flinched, anticipating the sharp smack she was sure to follow with the other hand. However, she waited for several seconds and the blow never fell, and Blair released the breath she had been holding with a little cry of disappointment.

Chuck couldn’t believe how simple it had been. “Oh, do you want me to spank you, Blair?” he asked, feigning shock. 

Blair arched her back to present a more perfect target, but since she hadn’t spoken her desire aloud Chuck only stroked the pale skin gently with his fingertips. She moaned in frustration.

“If you want me to spank you, you’re going to have to ask for it.”

“Chuck-!” Blair protested, her voice trailing into a little whine.

“Say it.”

Blair growled softly in frustration and squirmed, hoping to at least win one over on him by driving him to lustful madness at the sight of her writhing body, still glowing with the flush of orgasm. “Please, Chuck,” she said, though her voice come out more bossy than pleading.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Chuck scolded. “Beg me, Blair. Make me believe you.”

“Chuuuck,” she whined again, squirming. 

“Hm?”

“Please, Chuck!”

“Please Chuck what?”

“Spank me, please, Chuck!” she said, more loudly and boldly than she had actually intended. For possibly the first time in her life, she desired the consequences-- not just accepted, but _wanted_ them. Chuck had said what he was going to do and she trusted he was going to do it—no guilt, no mind games, no chance that he was going to walk away in disgust.

He interrupted her with a sharp smack to her ass that resounded around the bedroom, punctuated by Blair’s startled cry-- which quickly transformed into a moan. And then he spanked her once again squarely on her left cheek, and then her right.

He was not just making a show of spanking her, either, but spanked _hard_ , and long enough that she began to keen and whimper as well as moan into the duvet. She yelped as he struck the undercurve of her buttocks, then her thighs, the tender places where she would need to sit, and would surely remember the source of the pain each time she did. Then abruptly the spanks turned into smooth caresses, rubbing out the raw red handprints into an even flush from the top of her cheeks to the middle of her thighs.

Both of them were breathing heavily by then, and with no more commands to give Chuck did not speak as he folded her over the side of the bed, pressing her legs flush to the side of the mattress so her pink bottom was in perfect position, then Blair felt the heat of Chuck’s hot skin against her back. She gasped as Chuck pressed against her, already rock-hard again, and grabbed her waist to give himself leverage as he pushed completely inside. He moaned at how easily he entered, how ready she was for him, and yet how tightly she cradled his cock with her body.

It was Blair’s turn to moan as he pulled out of her again, brushing the sensitive parts of her opening as he left before she felt the loss of the delicious fullness of him inside her. She arched her hips back, silently begging in need, and although Chuck tried to torture her with slowness he could not resist for long. 

His hips slammed against her as he filled and left her again. Every few thrusts she felt the brush of his unzipped pants and loosened belt against her thighs, still at the height of sensitivity from the spanking, reminding her that Chuck was all but fully clothed as she was sprawled out naked before him.  


He twisted a hand into her hair and pulled, straining Blair’s neck. “Come for me again now, Blair,” he said. This time it was more a plea than command—and it was no effort to obey. Her previous orgasm had left her weak with leg muscles tight and sore, but they snapped taught again as she came with him inside her, clenching down on him so that he too was pushed over. She collapsed just as Chuck’s body tightened at the apex of his own pleasure, thrusting madly into her the last few times before falling forward onto her back, pressing her into the duvet with the full weight of his hot and spent body.

After a moment, when Chuck had caught his breath, he murmured as if stuck on a broken record. “Such a good girl, Blair.”

“So is that the punishment I can expect the next time I misbehave?” Blair asked cheekily.

“Most definitely.”

“If your goal is to keep me a good girl always abiding the rules, your method isn’t going to be very effective.”

“Perfect,” said Chuck. “More reasons to punish you.”


End file.
